Raptor Squad
The Raptor Squad are a pack of Raptors from the 2015 movie, Jurassic World. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Spinosaurus vs Raptor Squad Possible Opponents * Deinonychus Squad (Dinosaur King) * Raptor Squad Battle Royale * Riptor * Indoraptor * Furious Five (Kung-fu Panda) * (As any one, especially Blue) Crackers the pterodactyl (Captain Underpants) History From the Jurassic Park Wiki The Jurassic World Velociraptor Pack was created by InGen for the IBRIS Project sometime before or during 2015 with Blue being the first to be created, followed by Delta, Echo, and finally Charlie. Each raptor had the DNA of other animals in their genes with Blue having Black-throated monitor lizard, Charlie having Green Iguana, and Delta having the DNA of birds. When they were born, Owen Grady imprinted on them, which allowed him to train them. They lived in the Raptor Research Arena where they were trained by Owen Grady and were taken care of by Barry. Owen taught them over 40 commands. Always on the hunt, they were not yet trained for public display,monly being 73% trained. Sometime during their youth, Blue and Echo fought for dominance over the pack with Blue being the victor. The result of this fight not only gave Echo a permanent scar across her face but dislocated her jaw. Due to her permanent sneer, some of the Jurassic World dinosaur handlers nicknamed her "Elvis". Just before the incident occurred, Blue, Delta, and Charlie attempted to strike Leon, a newly hired Jurassic World employee, who had fallen into her pack's paddock while trying to capture a pig that had escaped its holding pen, but were thwarted by Owen in time to save Leon's life. During their pursuit of Indominus rex, the raptors began to attack humans as the Indominus rex has raptor DNA and becomes the alpha, giving them the command to kill the humans that were following them. They followed this order and proceeded to attack the humans that were trying to stop the Indominus. After Charlie killed an InGen Security Division trooper, she saw her trainer Owen Grady who refused to shoot her. Seconds later, one of the InGen troopers fired a missile launcher at her, killing Charlie. Delta and Echo then tried to kill the humans inside MVU-12 and pursue it as it drives off, but both raptors fail. Sometime later Delta was seen inside the Innovation Center, having stealthily followed Claire and her nephews there and killed Vic Hoskins. After she killed Hoskins, she continued her pursuit of Owen, Claire, and the boys before being distracted by a hologram of a Dilophosaurus that was activated by Gray Mitchell, but continued her pursuit after realizing it wasn't real. Later, Blue herds the humans into a trap. Just as they trapped the humans, the Indominus walks into view. The raptors, however, turn on the Indominus as Owen takes off the video camera from Blue's head, realizing that the hybrid was merely using them. The hybrid knocks Blue into a wall, knocking her out. Delta and Echo team up and fight the Indominus. Sadly, the two are overwhelmed by the hybrid. Delta is thrown into a grill and gets incinerated and Echo is tossed away by the Indominus. Later, Blue regained consciousness and rejoined the fight, lunging at the hybrid and allowing Rexy, Jurassic World's Tyrannosaurus rex who had joined the battle in her absence, to get back on her feet after she was pushed to the ground by the Indominus rex. Blue continued to assist Rexy in her fight against the hybrid until the Mosasaurus dragged Indominus into the bottom of the lagoon. After the fight, Rexy decides to spare Blue, most likely as gratitude for saving her life, despite her previous, unpleasant encounter with Raptors in the past. Blue then turned towards Owen, chirping at him momentarily before Owen decided to release her into the wild and she disappeared into the night. Death Battle Info: Pros *Intelligence **Are the smartest raptors in the JP franchise **Can learn on the fly **Learn from their prey to kill them efficiently **Work together as a team *Strength **Did significant damage to the Indominus Rex **Can bump moving vehicles and shake them *Speed **Can catch up to moving trucks **Move faster when hungry *Stealth **Blend in surprisingly well with foliage **Can run almost silently **In tall grassland, can go undetected Cons *Were almost all killed by the Indominus Rex **Only one survived, and only with the help of Rexy and the Mosasaurus *Can seemingly be killed by normal means *Sometimes charge in without thinking if they're bloodlusted Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Clones Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dinosaurs Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Jurassic Park characters Category:Monster Category:Monster Hybrids Category:Teams Category:Movie Combatants Category:Universal characters